Adventure 6: Gyarados Splashes In!
Adventure 6: Gyarados Splashes In! (or "Vs. Gyarados") is a chapter in the Red-Green-Blue Arc. It is the follower chapter of Adventure 5: Onix Is On! and precursor chapter of Adventure 7: Raging Rhydon. Storyline The chapter begins with Misty, which was pretty injured and she was faceing a Gyarados with her Staryu. She noticed, that it was going to attack with Hydropump, but it was to late and Staryu fainted. Shortly after that, Red showed up behind her and offered his help. Misty, which dosen`t know, that Red is a Trainer, refused his offer, in order to not involve other people into danger. But Red did not run away, but summon his Bulbasaur. Misty was now aware, that Red is a Pokémon Trainer. Gyarados attacked Bulbasaur with Hydropump, but Bulbasaur seemed to enjoyed that. Misty was confused by that, while Red was explaining, that water attacks against an grass-type Pokémon won`t work. Next, Red orders Bulbasaur to attack, and the Pokémon, shoot an semen out of his back, towards Gyarados. Misty identifyed the attack as Leech Seed. From the seed, vines growes very fast and tied it up. Misty used that moment, to order her Staryu to use Recover. Now Staryu was ready to join the fight. Both of them, now ordered there Pokémon to attack. Staryu with Bubblebeam and Bulbasaur with Vinewhip. After that, Red throws a Pokéball and captured the Gyarados. Misty fell on her knees and thanked Red, for his help. Red was wondering, what a Pokémon, like Gyarados doing in a place like this (they are on Route 3, between Pewter City and Mt. Moon). Misty confesed, that that Gyarados isn`t wild, but hers. She told him, that it was stolen from here last week and by the time it came back, it has changed to what they saw. She was traking it, till the place, where they are. Red started to go on rampage, after he heard that. He wanted to kick the butts of the guys, who stole her Gyarados started to go away. But after Misty is asking him, where to go, he turned back and ask her, where this guys actually are. Of course, Misty had no idea. So Red came up with the idea, to ask the Prof. So they went to the Pokémoncenter of Route 3 and contacted Prof. Oak via PC. Red told Misty, who Oak is and what a Pokédex is and what he is going to to with it etc. In the end, he finally asks him, what he thought about Mistys Gyarados. Oak said, that that sounds like the donig of Team Rocket. A evil organisation, that useses Pokémon for lab experiments, for some unknown reason. Additionally, he mentioned the Moon Stone, which can be found at Mt. Moon. A stone that is able to boost the power of a Pokémon enormously. It´s likely that Team Rocket is after that stone. After that talking, Red was back on his rampage, but this time, he knows at least against who. He was heding to Mt. Moon, while Misty told him, that she was going to join up with him. She said, that the way trow Mt. Moon, is the way to her home and also, she said him, that she can take of her self, because she is a water Pokémon Tariner. Finally, she introduce herself to him as Misty, grab his hand and run towards Mt. Moon. Important Events *Red encounter Misty *Red caputered Mistys Gyarados, but handed it back to her. *Misty joined Red on his way towards Mt. Moon Debut *Misty 'Pokémon' *Staryu *Gyarados Appearance *Red *Misty *Prof. Oak 'Pokémon' *Bulbasaur (Reds) *Staryu (Mistys) *Gyarados (Mistys) Category:Chapters